


We śnie

by My_Imagination



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Imagination/pseuds/My_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie ma odwagi wyznać swojemu chłopakowi, dlaczego nie chce się zaręczyć, o ślubie nawet nie wspominając. Pewnej nocy, myśląc, że Liam już śpi, wyznaje mu wszystkie swoje obawy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We śnie

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny prompt napisany przez **pinkkflamingo12**. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Things you said when you thought I was asleep._

Atmosfera była ostatnio trochę napięta między Harrym i Liamem. Byli parą już od kilku lat i Harry wiedział, że Liam pragnie wziąć ślub, mimo tego, że jeszcze żaden z nich się nie oświadczył. Harry nie był po prostu jeszcze gotowy na małżeństwo, i nie chodziło o to, że Harry nie chciał spędzić reszty swojego życia z Liamem, ponieważ o niczym innym nie marzył. Po prostu wiedział, jak wielkim krokiem jest małżeństwo i nie chciał rozczarować Liama lub sprawić, że Liam będzie żałował, że za niego wyszedł, bo Harry nie wiedział, jak być dobrym mężem. Miał trudności z wyrażeniem swych obaw Liamowi, ponieważ wiedział, że Liam tylko, by się uśmiechnął i powiedział mu, że nie ma czym się przejmować, a Harry wiedział, że nie jest to takie łatwe do zrobienia. Harry wiedział, że Liam rozumiał to, że ma on swoje wątpliwości dotyczące małżeństwa, gdyby było inaczej Liam oświadczyłby mu się już dawno. Ale wydawało się, że Liam boi się zapytać o te wątpliwości, tak samo jak Harry boi się je wyznać Liamowi.

Pewnego wieczoru po kolacji, Harry i Liam oglądali film leżąc na kanapie w salonie. W filmie była scena oświadczyn, gdzie mężczyzna zaprosił kobietę do wykwintnej restauracji i uklęknął na jedno kolano z przepięknym pierścionkiem w dłoni. Harry wiedział, że oświadczyny tak naprawdę nie wyglądają, ale wyglądało na to, że Liam myślał inaczej.

\- Wygląda to ładnie, prawda? - zapytał Liam, za mocno się starając, by jego głos brzmiał normalnie.

\- Sam nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami Harry. - Wydaje mi się trochę kiczowate.

Harry usłyszał, jak Liam bierze głęboki wdech, jak gdyby próbując się uspokoić i zaraz potem wstał.

\- Idę do łóżka - stwierdził. - Dobranoc. - Harry zamknął, kiedy Liam poszedł na górę do ich sypialni. Nie miał zamiaru zranić uczuć Liama. Po prostu nie chciał dawać Liamowi fałszywej nadziei na to, że ich zaręczyny będą miały wkrótce miejsce.

Harry skończył oglądać resztę filmu sam. Kiedy wszedł do sypialni Liam już spał. Serce Harry'ego złamało się na widok śladów łez na policzkach jego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Harry, wspinając się na łóżko i kładąc za Liamem. Delikatnie, tak żeby nie obudzić Liama, objął ramieniem jego bok. - Przepraszam, że nie jestem w stanie ci tego powiedzieć, kiedy nie śpisz Li, ale po prostu się boję. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim i przez ten cały czas byłeś idealnym chłopakiem i jestem przerażony, że nie będę potrafił być mężem, którego potrzebujesz, albo raczej na jakiego zasługujesz. Wiem, że chcesz wziąć ślub. Nie chciałem cię zranić nie oświadczając się. Po prostu się boję, że cię zawiodę i zmienisz swoje zdanie i mnie zostawisz. A to byłoby dla mnie nie do zniesienia Li. Wiem, że nie mówiłem tego ostatnio często, ale kocham cię, całym moim sercem i przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz. - Harry patrzył przez chwilę, jak Liam śpi zanim pocałował go w policzek i sam zasnął.

Kiedy Harry obudził się rano był zaskoczony, że Liama już nie ma w łóżku. Liam nie był rannym ptaszkiem i Harry zastanawiał się, czy był on w dalszym ciągu zły o komentarz Harry'ego na temat wczorajszego filmu. Harry usiadł gotowy wstać z łóżka i poszukać Liama, kiedy zauważył liścik ze swoim imieniem na poduszce Liama. Harry rozłożył kawałek kartki i zaczął czytać.

 **Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś, kiedy przyszedłeś do łóżka wczoraj wieczorem** \- te słowa zaczynały wiadomość od Liama. Serce Harry'ego zamarło. - **Wiem, że powinienem ci dać znać, że nie śpię, ale to był pierwszy raz od pewnego czasu, kiedy otworzyłeś się w stosunku do mnie. I wyglądało na to, że musiałeś powiedzieć to wszytsko, tak samo, jak ja musiałem to usłyszeć. Harry, nie mógłbyś mnie zawieść, nigdy, czy jako chłopak, czy jako mąż. Na początku nikt nie wie, jak być małżeństwem, ale to jest właśnie sens małżeństwa, kochanie, żeby razem się tego dowiedzieć. Będą chwile, kiedy oboje namieszamy, ale to, że przysięgliśmy się zawsze kochać pomoże nam przetrwać trudne momenty, którym będziemy musieli stawić czoła. Nie ma nikogo, z kim wolałbym spędzić resztę mojego życia bardziej niż z tobą. I przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem, że zacząłęś czuć się niepewnie w naszym związku. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać i obiecuję, że będę tu, jeśli lub kiedy, zdecydujesz, że jesteś gotowy. Po prostu wiedz, że nie masz się czego bać i bardzo bym chciał, żebyśmy się skupili na naprowadzeniu naszego związku z powrotem na właściwy tor. I jeśli oznacza to, że musimy się wstrzymać z zaręczynami, to w porządku. A, i na wypadek, gdybym też nie mówił tego zbyt często w ostatnim czasie, kocham cię. I zawsze będę, nieważne czy jesteśmy małżeństwem, czy nie.**

W chwili skończenia czytania listu Liama, po twarzy Harry'ego swobodnie spływały łzy. Wiedział, że Liam napisał te słowa i zostawił je do przeczytania Harry'emu w samotności, by Harry mógł sam zdecydować, czy chce o tym porozmawiać. Harry kochał Liama za respektowanie tego. Za to, że wiedział, że musiał istnieć powód, dla którego Harry otworzył się, kiedy myślał, że Liam śpi. Wciąż jednak słowa Liama poruszyły Harry'ego dogłębnie. Wiedział, że wciąż muszą przedyskutować parę spraw, ale teraz miał pewność, że dadzą sobie radę. Najważniejsze było to, żeby mieli oparcie w sobie nawzajem. Harry ścisnął kurczowo kartkę w dłoni i wystrzelił z łóżka jak z procy. Biegnąc w dół po schodach wołał imie Liama.

\- Harry, co się dzieję? Co jest nie tak? - Liam pospiesznie podbiegł do schodów, jego oczy szeroko otwarte, zaniepokojone.

\- Liam - powiedział zdyszany Harry i pokazał liścik, dając tym samym Liamowi znać, że go przeczytał. - Li, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Liam wpatrwywał się w Harrye'ego, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i łzy popłynęły z jego oczu. Liam po prostu pokiwał głową i rozłożył swe ramiona, a Harry rozpromienił się i wpadł prosto w nie. Obejmowali się pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu.


End file.
